The SURPRISE
by LoveLandKiss
Summary: The gang has moved to the future and is immortal thanks to the jewel. This is their story from when they leave
1. Trip part 1

Lokks like I wont be updating for a while 


	2. Trip part2

Disclaimer: Not mine but I do own Sessy(well there goes my fantasy)  
  
Ch.2 Trip part 2 Inside the camp there were 2 beds and another door leading to Sango and Miroku's room. Well let's unpack Inu-yasha said Sango asked Miroku and Kagome asked Inu-yasha if they could both unpack their bags for them. Then not even letting them reply they left to find a hot spring. The men were so glad that they left now they could set up the girls' surprise. When they got back the men were sleeptng so they tip-toed over to them and they shouted WAKE UP YOU SLEEPY HEADS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Miroku barely heard anything but Inu-yasha sat up real fast and said what the hell was that for. When he sat up Sango and Kagome were laughing at him. Sorry but do you want to take a bath with me Kagome said. Sure let me show you something first, come on Miroku. Close your eyes. Inu-yasha said OPEN!!!!!!!! They both yelled Sango and Kagome gasped. What is this for? Kagome asked It's for being you. Inu-yasha said (and guess where they went)  
30 seconds later Where is Kagome and Inu-yasha? Sango asked Where we should be. Miroku said letting his hands roam down (and guessy guessy what everyone else heard through the night() LLK: Aww..so romantic (where's Sesshomaru) Rin: Where's my man and where am I in your story LLK: you're farther along with Sess Rin: He's so cute Sess: I'm not something to be called cute Rin Rin: I still love you anyways Sess: (Blushing) LLK: OOOhhhhhh your blushing Rin: I love it when you blush LLK: more blushing Sess your getting softer by the day Sess: no I'm not(growls) LLK: (my love is trying to kill me so sad()He's worse than Inu+Kag who else wants to try? SOMEONE HELP ME ANYONE?(RUNS AWAY FROM Sessy) *HE'S A H-U-N-K * 


	3. Trip part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha so sad so sad I'm still wishing though cause my dreams always come true when I'm with Sessy(  
  
Ch. 3 The trip part 3  
  
When Sango, Miroku, Inu-Yasha, and Kagome woke up the next day there was a knock at the door. It was Rin and Sesshomaru. Hi! lovebirds. Sesshomaru felt something coming to his nose and it was the scent of a baby within Kagome so he went over to Kagome and sniffed her to be sure of himself. "Your pregnant." He whispered in her ear. Then she ran over to Rin and said "Sesshomaru said I'm pregnant." "Really I'm so happy for you." Then they both ran over to Sango and told her the news and she said "Really your pregnant I'm so happy for you, lets go over to your room". Miroku we're going over to Kagome's room so come over when your done Sango yelled as she went over to Kagome's room. Wat up big dog Sango said as she slapped Sesshomaru on the back. Fine just slap me when you say that he replied. So Rin went over and rubbed him on the back it'll be okay boo-boo she turned her head to laugh but it came out a big laugh because everyone had a big sweat drop so he just shrugged her hand off of him. I'm just kidding FLUFFY!!!!! Then everyone started to laugh. Then his eyes turned fiery red and said MY NAME IS SESSHOMARU!!!!! Sessy: If you don't stop calling me other names I'm gonna kill you seriously(eyes turning redder) Rin; Uh baby we need to get you some anger management, know what I mean LLK: I know just what you mean Rin; at least you understand me Inu gang: WE DO TOO!!!!!!!(laughing LLK: at least I won't be the only one wanted The whole gang: Oh yes you will we'll put pictures of you around everywhere and we'll track you down LLK: (being chased) Why is Sango and Miroku chasing me I didn't do anything to them(yet() San+Mir: We don't know but this is fun LLK: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! See ya (running faster) 


	4. Trip part 4

Disclaimer: I..don't..own..Inu...yasha(emotional break down, I can kill myself like that oh well Sesshomaru's worth dying over) Ch. 4 the Trip part 4 Uh Sango, Rin I forgot to tell Inu-Yasha that I was pregnant. Kagome said How could you be so stupid? , he's your man you gotta tell him now! Sango said Alright but I just thought that since he's a half breed that I wouldn't have to tell him. But what if he doesn't know. Rin said Yeah, but if he does then ya'll owe me $50 each. But what if he doesn't know how much do we get. The same amount, your not getting more than what you would give me I'll give you each $50. Alright then let's go ask They went over to ask and there was a joke taken too seriously. Hey Inu-Yasha did you know that I was pregnant Yeah that is why I bought you the car Yes, got me 100 dollars Aww man here you go (she's a good gambler let's see what happens when I turn the tables) Uh Kagome you lost the bet I kinda lied to you. He said winking at Sango and Rin and they caught his drift. I just said that to make you happy. he said with a gulp. She backed him up on the bed and said YOU LIED TO ME!!!!!! Gotchya he said. You can even ask Sesshomaru if I'm lying (Sesshomaru give up a chance like this NOOOOO!() Yes he did lie to you. He said with no emotion at all. Thank you "FLUFFY". Kagome said biting her lip to keep from laughing. I'm dealing with you now. She went to the closet and came back with a leash and a whip.(() JUST KIDDING they all yelled . Then she threw them back in the closet and stormed off to Sango and Miroku's room.  
30 minutes later Let's see if she cooled down yet. Miroku said (whoosh) What's....Owww! Inu-Yasha said It was an 8 ball (Those hurt, what am I talking about I haven't been hit by one of those before well anyway end of chappie) LLK: Sorry nothing' much to say this time. Next chapter guys, love you all. REVIEW and tell everyone you know to READ AND REVIEW!!! 


	5. The Trip part 5

Disclaimer: so sad that my dreams ain't comin' true. Why are ya'll voting against me!!!!!??????  
  
Ch.5 The Trip part 5  
  
Thank you Kagome he just wouldn't shut up. Sesshomaru said chuckling at Inu- yasha on the floor. I'm not sorry Inu-yasha. Kagome yelled from the other room Well Inu-yasha you're not having a special night again. Sesshomaru said. Feh like your gonna have one. He growled back Yep, I have my ways Would you 2 stop talking about sex? Miroku butted in. You need to go in there and calm down your wife dog boy. Miroku yelled in his ear He was just about to doze off again before he did that What the hell are you talking about I'm not going in there when she's throwing #8 balls around Well she's cut up your dick into 8 balls if you don't go calm her down and at least my wife isn't crazy I heard that Miroku. Kagome said (gulp) See what you did you got her even angrier, now I can't even get up without having shit being thrown at my head. Damn you Miroku always gotta go and fuck things up huh. So what I'll have to do is write her a letter: Dear Kagome my love, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that you were pregnant but Sesshomaru lied to you and your not throwing #8 balls at him. Well anyway if you approve can I come in to talk to you privately.  
I'm really sorry,  
Inu-yasha  
  
LLK: Waz up guys huh (blacks out) Inu: Bulls eye now I'm taking over. Shit, she wanna hit me in the head now she felt the wrath of Inu-yasha Kag: Inu-yasha she didn't hit you I did (throwing up and down another #8 ball) Inu: (gulp) gotta go guys back to The Surprise 


	6. AN:SORRY

Lokks like I wont be updating for a while 


End file.
